


please don't leave me, don't depart

by loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce



Series: KHR Poetry [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, F/M, I wrote it and then was like "this would fit Nana" and so this happened, Iemitsu never stays home, Iemitsu's A+ Husbanding, Nana's POV, Poetry, does the short length of this bad poem really warrant this many tags, he always runs away, really vague, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce/pseuds/loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce
Summary: Nana pleads for Iemitsu to stay one more time.-._.--strangled- breathingyou never notice(because you never care to look past the pasted expression on my face)





	please don't leave me, don't depart

**Author's Note:**

> The parenthesis continue into the parenthesis and unparenthesised coreallates to unparenthesised. 
> 
> (I am so sorry for this trash.)

**c l e n c h e d** fists

sparkling invisible tear ;tracks;

and (please don't leave me stay don't depart)

and (just once please)

and -strangled- breathing

you never notice

(because you never care to look past the pasted expression on my face)

(are scared to look deeper)

(and you KNOW WHY?!)

choked back >cries

that will never see the light of day

(you're avoiding all that guilt)

(Heaven knows I'm avoiding it too but you make it so painful, so blatantly obvious, do you have any self-respect?)

a charming grin

you act like everything's fine and

we pretend I'm doing a good job at acting

the same

pat me on the shoulder

darling

(I'm b e g g i n g you please heavens above)

(please don't go)

(help me Christ what am I supposed to do?)

wide°blown pupils

and barely restrained shaking arms

(do you)

a racing heart and

trembling body and

(even care)

if it were all let go I don't think you'd ever recover

either from the guilt or the injuries

and maybe there would be serious water damage

(about me or)

you turn and leave just before the first tear falls

and I lose control

of my tightly wound up, suppressed body -

I swear you have an internal radar -

and I collapse

right where you leave me

every time

(what we could be)


End file.
